


The Ghosting Lover

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Pre-Canon, Christmas, Christmas Party, F/M, Gen, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pre-Canon, Romance, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-28
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 15:22:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,007
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1862733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They met when he was a boy and she engaged. In the end, neither of these things would stop what happened between them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ball Hall Meeting

Christmas ball in full swing, a self-playing orchestra filled the hall decorated to the nines in green and red with Waltzes and Quicksteps. And the people of the ball danced along to the music as well as mingled by the tables bursting with dishes of all kinds and sizes. Among the party-goers were three in particular. Off to one of the more secluded ends of the hall, two girls and a man stood in a semi-circle cradling their empty glasses; talking about nothing of real importance, but interesting all the same. It was as they had their wine glasses refilled for the fifth time by an Elf that one of the girls took notice of a dark-head a table down. Turning to her companions, she inquired;

"Do you see the little urchin Malfoy brought to the party?"

Bellatrix, tipsy and hanging off the arm of her fiance, looked in the direction that Glinda Zabini was staring. What she saw made her grin, "Well isn't he just  _precious_?" she cooed.

The pretty woman scrunched her nose. "You must have had more to drink that I thought-he's a right ugly duckling if you ask me." Sipping pretentiously from her wine glass, the beauty sniffed; "It makes you wonder why Lucius would bring him to his father's party."

Rodolphus, the supportive suck-up that he was, cleared his throat and murmured quietly; "Now, Malfoy's aren't idiots-" The girls giggled and the thick-necked man cracked a grin before continuing. "Come now, they can  _be_ dullards from time to time, but you must admit they  _do_ have keen sense for potential." Scratching at his stubble as they watched the tiny boy hover between tables, the man remarked with appreciation "I bet his puny appearance is hiding some really affluent family."

Pushing away from the man's chest, Bellatrix sent them a Cheshire grin and declared; "Well why don't we go find out?"

"Are you  _insane_ Bella?" Glinda demanded snatching her back by the wrist.

Her fiance touched her cheek. "How much have you had to drink?" He demanded.

Laughing at them, the woman slipped a comfortable distance away. "Only a little my love," she purred at Glinda and then she winked at her to-be-husband before she waltzed her way over to the boy. Upon approaching, starless eyes trained on her and with all the suspicion of a stray dog he readied himself for attack. If she had been Andromeda, she might have fretted, if she were Narcissa she would have given him a little closed mouth smile; but she was neither and instead, Bellatrix Black felt the tinglings of a great discovery.

He was going to be  _fun._

"Hello Lucius's urchin," she greeted.

He scowled. "I am Severus," he told her.

"How  _sweet_ ," she sneered. "You think I  _care_."

The boy,  _Sev-er-us_ , squinted his eyes at her and demanded much too comfortably; "Are you pissed?"

"Tipsy's the word my little urchin," The girl corrected.

He scoffed. "Tipsy was a drink ago, I'm sure."

"I'd watch it if I were you," Bella hissed, one manicured hand crawling along his shoulder to his neck where it began to squeeze. "I'm Bellatrix  _Black_ soon to be Lestrange."

Unrepentant, starless eyes never wavered. "You're the nutter sister of Narcissa Lucius told me to watch out for;" he said.

"Cute. I'll remember that Lucius said that for when he comes calling next," she chortled as she released the boy's neck.

Backing up as any sensible boy should, Severus squinted at her once more. "What did you come over for anyway?"

"I wanted to know why a little wretch like  _you_ was doing at a party like this."

For the first time, the pallid face came to life as he smirked up at her. "He didn't  _say_? Oh dear," the boy sighed. "Well, if you  _must_ know, I am here because I am the very first first year Slughorn has invited to a Slug Club meeting."

"What would that simpering fool see in a little twig like you?" Bellatrix growled, crouching so she could better scrutinize him.

His smirk widened into a grin. "I made what appears will be a perfect batch of Felix Felicis."

"So you're a little shit, eh?"

He sputtered. "What?"

Bellatrix threw her head back a laughed. "Find me when you got some hair on your chest, alright?" She told the boy. Leaning down, she pecked his cheek before standing up and waggling her fingers at him. "Toodles!" She called as she heading back to her fiance and Glinda.

Returning to her to-be-husband's side, Bellatrix splayed her hand against his chest and exhaled happily. Glinda, for her part, pursed her pretty pink lips and demanded "So? What's he doing here?"

"He's a little shit."

Rodolphus frowned at her. "What's that supposed to mean?" He grumbled bring his hand to rest on her chest.

Lifting her head, Bellatrix smiled. "He's  _definitely_ one of us."

"I told you he must have a well-to-do uncle or grandparents!" Glinda exclaimed victorious.

Rolling his eyes, the thick-neck man dug around in his robe and handed her a few galleon. "Alright, alright," he muttered.

Watching, Bella continued to grin her secret grin and from where she was against her fiance, looked to the boy who was staring right back at her with an inscrutable countenance. Winking, she returned her attention to her companions and thought no more of the curious urchin.

 


	2. Hogsmeade Dalliance

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comment Madlenita!

It should have been uneventful. A simple trip with her sisters to Hogsmeade for school stuff and maybe a new robe (or possibly three, dear Rodolphus was indulgent in the allowances he gave her). Of course as they took the familiar turn to Madam Malkin's she should have realized something  _abnormal_ would occur; laughing at a snide remark about a witch's rear from pretty little cissy, she spied a familiar weed across the road. Grinning, she felt her heart pick up its pace as she readied herself for banter.

"Sweet sisters, go on in to Madam Malkin's ahead of me; I see an acquaintance of mine."

Andromeda, astute and disapproving as ever, looked at her. "Surely it would do to introduce us...?"

"No it will  _not_ do!" She snapped. "Now go!"

Thoroughly miffed by the sudden, if not common, out burst from her eldest sister, Andy was lead easily by darling Narcissa into the shop with a placating; "You can pick fabrics first, alright Andromeda? It will make things go faster!"

"Ta my dears," Bellatrix called easily, blowing the girls a kiss as she settled once more into her composure. Making her way across the road, she too, note of the expected; as boys his age were likely to do, he'd sprouted a couple inches and now looked a bit more like a twig than a weed and his skin carried the light glow of a youth who spent some time in the outdoors.

She smiled wider as he lifted his head to meet her gaze with an imperious tilt. Oh how  _well_ he'd learned to imitate! It was just  _precious_. "Greetings little urchin," the woman said as she stopped in front of him. _  
_

"I am no urchin," he scowled. "I am not a little child, I possess no imp-like qualities and these clothes are well-fitted to me and are of reasonable condition."

Bella tittered and reached to brush a hand down his soft cheek. "I feel no stubble, your clothes are outdated and with a mouth like that-I declare you are the most urchin-like boy I have ever crossed!"

He stepped away and glared. "I am no child! Mother said I am considered an adult by family standards!"

"Why is that dear urchin?" The woman inquired with an odd, curious tilt to her head.

Proudly, the boy reached beneath his shirt and pulled out a bit of leather holding a ring with a familiar crest. Squinting, Bellatrix recognized it. The Prince Crest. "You are no Prince little waif," she told him. "If they knew your existence, they would spit on you and call you an animal undeserving of such a gift."

Dark eyes flared like hot coals. "I am a Prince! Mayhap only half, but I have magic proving which of my lineages is most prominent!"

Taking the little bit of gold between her fingers, Bellatrix considered it. No wonder young Lucius had taken such a keen interest in this little waif, not only was he genius, he held blood of a powerful line. Taking note of how his chest moved with anger and fear, Bella released her hold on the ring and wiped her hand down her robe as if she'd touched something possibly dirty. "Well little half-blood Prince, tell me, why is one like yourself standing here all alone? Should you not have some mother, father, or guardian near?"

He shook his head. "Mother was too sick to come, father would not and so I was sent to do my shopping on my own."

"How far the mighty Prince line has fallen," she sighed with some true distaste. She'd heard of Eileen Prince. The little traitor. Obviously the muggle world had come to disagree with her and the man she'd taken was nothing worth noting either. It was a shame the half-blood's grandfather passed several years back, he would never had let any of his blood wander around looking like such a sham.

Irked, her mouthy urchin stuffed his crest behind his clothing once more and told her in a low hiss, "I hear you are unfaithful. A whore to The Lord and his men."

Wistfully the woman thought of the admirable man who trusted her so implicitly to give a shard of himself to her and her husband for keeping. Then with simmering contempt, she thought of the young, prideful, lustful men who looked at her with sneers. They felt a woman should not hold the position she did. And due to this belief, had whispered rumors that it was because she had held a tryst with their Lord. Sometimes she felt regret when Rodolphus overheard these quiet insults. She knew it must hurt him more than her. She knew the truth. He should too, but sometimes...she understood why he did not look at her with the same affection he once did.

But Bellatrix was not someone to give up the hard achieved prestige she'd  _earned_. It was for her. For her family. And maybe she did feel a little more than respectful and fond of her Lord. So what if she occasionally got too close and batted her eyes at him? Narcissa enjoyed doing the same to boys beside Lucius just to make him fume. Could a married woman not enjoy the same rights? Evidently a  _married_ woman's place was in her manor holding parties and teas with other wives and birthing children like a  _bitch_.

She would not conform. Not ever. So with this rage ignited, she launched out and took the waif by his shoulders.

"Do  _not_ speak of things little boys have no business discussing!" She screeched at him. "I lust for no man! Not any of the Lord's followers! Not for the Lord  _himself_! I am a good wife! I have not once betrayed Rodolphus and I shan't ever!" Pushing him away in disgust, she hissed; "Leave me little half-blood Prince."

There was a bit of shuffling, but when she looked to where he'd been, she discovered he had not moved. "What are you waiting for!?" She spat.

Young face sullen and embarrassed, he flushed as he whispered; "My apologies ."

Bellatrix blinked. Never had-not even-"It is fine. Boys are always telling lewd tales."

"No, it's not fine," he insisted in an unbecomingly unslytherin way. "I shouldn't have said that."

Lips flicking in a smirk, Bellatrix bent down and kissed his cheek. "You apologized, what else should I do little half-Prince? I see nothing else that would suffice. Now, my sisters are waiting for me. I must go."

Fingers touching his rogue stained cheek, the woman winked as she left him. Maybe the little urchin wasn't such a shit after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, let me know what you think with a comment/kudo!


End file.
